In the related art, a projector is known which modulates a light beam emitted from a light source to form an image based on image information, and projects the image on a magnified scale onto a screen to be projected, such as a screen. As the light source, a light source lamp, such as an ultrahigh pressure mercury lamp, is used which includes a light-emitting tube having a discharge space, in which a pair of electrodes and a light-emitting material, such as mercury, are sealed.
In this projector, for the purpose of reducing power consumption or reducing noise of a fan which sends cooling air to the light source lamp, a low power mode may be used in which power lower than rated power supplied in a normal power mode is supplied to turn on the light source lamp. In this case, in the projector, the light source lamp and the fan are driven on the basis of lamp electric power and the rotational speed of the fan set in advance in accordance with each mode.
In the low power mode, since lamp electric power supplied to the light source lamp is low, the period until the temperature of the light source lamp reaches the temperature appropriate for turn-on in the low power mode is extended compared to the normal power mode. For this reason, when the light source lamp will be started in the low power mode, there is a problem in that it takes a lot of time to obtain desired brightness.
On the other hand, a projector is known in which rated power is supplied to the light source lamp until a set time elapses from the start of the light source lamp in the low power mode, and the fan is driven at the rotational speed according to the low power mode (for example, see PTL 1). In this projector, if the set time has elapsed, lamp electric power according to the low power mode is supplied to the light source lamp. Thus, at the time of the start in the low power mode, it is possible to reduce the time when the temperature of the light source lamp reaches the appropriate temperature.
In this projector, when the light source lamp starts in the normal power mode, the fan is driven at the rotational speed according to the normal power mode.